lands_of_hua_xiafandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This page is for any questions that need to be specifically answered about Hua Xia, in case there is anything that doesn't make sense or if there's a lingering question that needs answered in a certain way. Make sure to contact ScratchBeat on discord if you have any questions that need posted here. The main question that may rise is: Why is the racial restrictions so strict? #The country of Hua Xia itself is led by an oppressive (to some) emperor who only allows certain people into his country to ensure there are no sympathizers to the rebellion. There also has been previous conflict with other races that have caused the emperor to place such restrictions. #Most, if not almost all, of the races outside of hardcover published books would not be found in the continent, as Hua Xia is a large island continent disconnected from other lands and worlds. There is the occasional visitor who comes to visit the land, but they are never permitted to stay in the country Hua Xia by decree of the emperor. Not only this, but it is safe to assume that Hua Xia takes place in a time much earlier than when planeshifting and various other races would have even existed in the world Hua Xia resides in. What kind of religion is in Hua Xia and beyond? I tried to make Hua Xia as basic as possible for religion due to the fact that ancient China's religious beliefs was complicated to impliment into the world without having to try and explain each deity's place in the world, and having them control their part of the world (i.e. Xihe, the deity of the sun, would control the sun's orbit around the planet). Instead, I've kept things as simple as possible and only established strict deities that would take place as the four elements, as well as a few others. These deities do not just sit in the Astral plane and watch, however. They have agreed to being lesser deities so that they can visit the mortal plane to assist their believers. They all work under control of the deities you would find in the core books, for simplicity's sake. Outside of the established deities, Animism is also present, as people believe the world itself is imbued with spirits. It has been partially proven that the spirits do exist, as Watchers have been able to see such spirits inhabiting plants and animals. It is well known that some plants and beasts have had the ability to talk and think on the same level, if not higher, to human sentience. Lastly, most commoners only choose one or two deities to believe in, one always being Guanyin, the goddess of peace. They look to her to try and stop the war from continuing on. Most people in Hua Xia at least acknowledge her presence, as she is the most active in the world. She is not always loved, however, due to the fact she hasn't stopped the war yet. She's looked upon as 'lazy' and 'foolish' to some.